


The Wedding Gift

by Raphaela_Crowley



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/Raphaela_Crowley
Summary: A/N: I've made no secret of how much I love the 2015 Cinderella movie; it's actually kind of surprising I haven't done any fanfiction for it before now. Better late than never, I guess.Anywho, it's nothing major, just a sweet bit of fluff.
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've made no secret of how much I love the 2015 Cinderella movie; it's actually kind of surprising I haven't done any fanfiction for it before now. Better late than never, I guess.
> 
> Anywho, it's nothing major, just a sweet bit of fluff.

_The Wedding Gift_

A _Cinderella_ fanfiction

They – that is, Ella and Kit – were planning on spending their honeymoon together at Ella's old family estate; now that her stepfamily was being moved out and Kit's dearest friend – former captain of the guard, recently granted a dukedom – was restoring the place to its former glory, removing the less than ideal changes Lady Tremaine had inflicted upon the house, there seemed no reason _not_ to.

Of course, it wasn't at all the manner of place people expected a _king_ – who was in possession of any number of grand châteaus, even in this relatively small kingdom, to choose from – to take his new bride, but they were both excitedly looking forward to it.

For their first night, immediately following the wedding, however, they would be remaining in the palace.

Before they retired to their chambers (lounging in a spacious sitting room by a comfortable fire – as it was, in fact, snowing rather heavily outside), Kit had arranged a surprise for Ella, a gift he'd thought she might enjoy.

Another sort of bride might have wanted more jewels or grander gowns for her wardrobe commissioned, but Kit thought his chosen wife would appreciate what he'd selected as a personal wedding present far more.

His good, honest country girl turned queen was sure to – at the very least – _smile_ at this.

A manservant knocked at the door and asked, a touch timidly – perhaps thinking they would be wanting their privacy and might be rather cross with anyone who interrupted unbidden – if he had leave to 'bring it in' yet.

Ella blinked, clearly mystified.

" _Please_ ," said Kit, nodding agreeably. "Now would be excellent."

The manservant disappeared, then reappeared hauling a large red-and-white striped box tied closed with a length of crimson velvet ribbon.

"You can leave it there, beside the fireplace," Kit told him, smiling brightly. "Thank you kindly."

"Very good, your Majesty." He left the box in the exact spot the king had indicated, bowed to them both, then made his hasty exit.

Despite his hurry, and utter seriousness, Ella suspected the manservant of trying to fight a smile of his own – perhaps he knew what was inside this beautiful box and was grinning at the thought of it.

"For you." Kit gestured at the box.

Ella went over and began to loosen the bow. Suddenly the box _yipped_ , quite distinctly, then began to howl.

She recoiled automatically, laughing and gathering up the long, embroidered skirts of the wedding dress she'd not yet changed out of. "My _goodness_ – Kit, your gift-box appears to be barking."

He chuckled, then produced a pair of silver scissors and offered them to her. "Then I suppose we had better let our new friend out more quickly."

Ella took the scissors, brushing her fingertips along the side of her husband's hands. She turned, after that, and snipped off the ribbon, lifting the lid of the box.

A bloodhound puppy of about seven weeks poked its head upwards, yipping afresh.

" _Oh_ ," gasped Ella, delighted. "He's so beautiful." She reached out her arms to lift the pup up out of the box. "I love him."

"What will you call him?"

She hoisted the puppy and scratched his floppy brown ears. "What about Bruno?"

" _I_ think," said Kit, reaching over and patting the contented little dog in his wife's arms, "it's a fine name indeed for our first family dog."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews welcome, replies may be delayed.


End file.
